


Jealousy

by IntotheColemine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntotheColemine/pseuds/IntotheColemine
Summary: Connor finally accepting his deviancy had led to many changes in both his and those around him's lives.Connor has fallen head over heels for a certain lieutenant and vows not to ever tell Hank but he soon learns the downside of living with the one you love when they have no idea how you feel.





	1. Chapter. 1: Pain in the ass sent by Cyberlife

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic so be nice lads.

Connor finally accepting his deviancy had led to many changes in both his and those around him's lives.

The alleged 'deviant hunter' ended up helping androids gain their freedom and in turn, their deviancy which he once considered his biggest fear and sure it wasn't a walk in the park and he was often found having an existential crisis curled up in a corner with a certain large St. Bernard trying to squeeze his way onto his lap, but he felt 'alive' and finally free.

After winning the revolution and becoming significantly closer to Lieutenant Anderson,  
Connor found himself moving into Coles old room due to the fact he was "An actual fuckin' walking disaster," but Connor felt that Hank enjoyed his company and Connor sure as hell enjoyed his (and living with Sumo was definitely a bonus) So here he was, only four months later cooking in the kitchen he once broke into, whilst wearing black jeans and Hanks (now Connors) Detroit Police Department grey hoddie with Sumo begging at his leg.

"Jesus Sumo you act as if you're not a fat lump,"

"I believe dogs aren't aware of their physical weight Lieutenant,"

"Yeah yeah and its Hank for fuck sake," Hank replied, grumpy as ever as he pulled a chair out from the old dining room table.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Hank," Connor replied with a smirk, receiving nothing but an eye-roll in return; Continuing to work at the DPD after the revolution had meant spending time with a lot of sarcastic, smartass cops, detectives and a certain lieutenant who only aidded his suffering by helping imprint these qualities onto his police partner and roommate. 

Grumbling to himself Hank reached behind himself and opened the fridge Grabbing a beer and receiving side-eye from the android in front of him but he used the edge of the table to open the cold beverage anyway, it'd been a long day and he had lessened his drinking habits thanks to an improvement in his mental state and the pain in the ass sent by Cyberlife.

He took a swig of his beer before promptly zoning out. Thanks to Connor he was starting to let people into his life once again even though he was still deathly afraid of getting close to people only to lose them and go through the heartbreak he knew all too well. The sound of Connor setting his dinner down in front of him snapped him from his thoughts before they turned dark and he looked up to met with bright eyes, curly hair and a cheery smile that made his old heart flutter and his world a bit brighter. He would never admit that his feelings towards the android were turning into some schoolgirl crush, that he loved to watch Connor during a fight or when he was chasing after a suspect because he was so precise, so elegant, so...badass; and then to see him sitting in the living room wearing a baggy hoodie, his hair messy, covered in dog hairs while crying over a dumb movie . He'd never admit that these things just did something to him that made his palms sweaty and set a fire in his gut that he hadn't felt in years. Hank vowed never to utter a word of this to anyone, he was determined to suppress it and ignore all of these feelings, after all

Connor was Connor and Hank was Hank.

 

574 words.


	2. Chapter. 2: Human

Connor was Connor and Hank was Hank.

Little did Hank know that to Connor Hank was everything.

Hank was so incredibly human in a way that Connor knew he could never be. Hank was clearly self-conscious and not one to put his body on display but from the glimpses Connor  
Had seen Hank seemed to be littered in scratches, scrapes, scars and grey hair. When he stretched his joints sometimes clicked and his hit was revealed, something Hank hated and Connor loved. When his shirt rode too low you could get a glimpse of chest covered in grey curly hair and what Connor only hoped was a tattoo. His hair was often straight but messy, his beard scruffy and his voice, dear ra9, his voice was a blessing, rough and deep but somehow full of Hanks personality.

Connor would take this beaten down cop over anyone else any day.

But it wasn't just his looks that Connor loved, no adored;  
It was his rough exterior and hidden kind heart, It was that Hank knew right from the start that deviants were truly alive, truly trying just to be free, that even when he hated androids he still got annoyed at Reed picking on Connor (Even though Hank himself occasionally picked on Connor at the start), he was helping Connor get his life together after the revolution , he helped him buy clothes (and never argued too much when Connor stole his ) he gave him somewhere to live, a home, and he was there for Connor when he couldn't so much as tell what he was feeling. Connor would have given up the entire revolution fo Hank a hundred times over and Hank didn't even know it, and if he did Connor knows Hank wouldn't even dream of asking Connor to that just for him. Connor didn't quite understand love yet, but he was completely in love with Lt. Hank Anderson.

 

Thursday 09:00 am Detroit Police Department.

Hank strolled into the DPD with Connor close behind him, The android being the only reason he as even here this early, you try ignoring him waking you up every five minutes with the promise of coffee and breakfast (healthy of course) and honestly Hank struggled to say no to Connor lately, especially when he brought Sumo with him to make a more convincing argument.

Both men got a very warm welcome as Gavin stormed in their direction, already heading out the door for god knows what reason.

"watch-it tin can !" Connor mustn't have been paying attention as an advanced being such as himself wouldn't normally be knocked to the floor just because Gavin walked into him, But there Connor was, that is if Hank hadn't made a split second move to catch him under his left arm.

"Careful there Con, almost let someone as small as Reed knock ya over, "He chuckled, emphasising the last part in hope of annoying said detective even more.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

"I-I apologise Hank I was 'In another world' as you would put it," The poor flustered android responded, Still in the lieutenant arms-or arm to be more precise; His processers were working at full speed, they always seemed to when it came to Hank or feelings in general (Which still mostly meant Hank), trying to get his head around the fact that Hank not only went to catch him, caught him, Caught him with only one arm and that he was still in that position, lying at an angle with his back pressed against a surprisingly strong arm, Hank himself at a slight angle and his face leaned in closer than usual due to their position . Connors sensors could pick up Hanks warm breathe and Connor feared he was going to go into sensory overload. This behaviour was probably childish of him but he was new to the world of romance and he had yet to truly enter it but this was close enough to make his cheeks flush if he allowed them.

1:38 pm

Connor had been a little off since the 'incident' this morning, not exactly in a bad way but he stumbled over his words and at one stage managed to knock over Hanks coffee cup when reviewing a homicide case with him, His white shirt now adorned a nice coffee stain and his shoes had the lingering scent of coffee, After the revolution Hank managed to convince him to not only to get new clothes but new work attire as well since he worried that the Cyberlife uniform somehow isolated him from the rest of the station and obviously Hank wasn't having it. His work clothes didn't change much and Connor worried that this was just additional expenses they didn't need but here he was, wearing a white shirt, a light blue tie and black dress trousers and his brown button-down overcoat was left hanging over the back of his chair, this was one of his outfits which luckily hadn't been influenced by Hanks outrageously bad fashion sense. Hank hadn't thought too much into Connors behaviour, he'd had enough people over analysing his behaviour in the past and Hank didn't want to be added to the list of people who had done things to objectify the man,But his attention was brought back to Connor when he asked him if he was coming for lunch, a usual thing for them to do despite the fact that Connor didn't actually eat, when walking down the steps in front of the DPD Connor once again slipped but this time he threw himself to the right away from Hank and grabbed onto the railings like his life depended on it.

"Jesus Connor! Are you sure you're doing alright today? S' not like you to be so uh, clumsy?" Hank asked, a hint of worry in his voice as he watched the android compose himself once again.

"P-perfectly fine Lieutenant just distracted is all,"

"Distracted? With what?"

"Our recent cases of course," He replied sounding unsure of his own response.

"You sure the coffee machine didn't hit on you or somethin'?" Hank laughed at his own ill attempt at a joke, trying to de-stress the 'droid but only ended up making things much worse.

Connor was very glad he had turned off the functions that would have simulated a human blush because he was positive that he would have been bright blue by now.

Hank was killing him.


	3. Chapter. 3:Headache

Connors emotions were all over the place.

He had to try shut down blush simulation permanently or his secret was most defiantly out, Hank was a skilled lieutenant and Connor had no intentions on leaving any more clues about his feelings towards the man, he wouldn't-couldn't tell him, right? He'd never had experience or even think about anything like this before so how was he to deal with them, his pop culture research showed him that rejection Hurts and Connors first ever emotion was fear, throughout the process of his deviancy he only felt the negatives and he did not feel like going back down that road, not again, so he planned on keeping it a secret, he could do something as simple as that, couldn't he?

3:04 am

Hank peed his eyes open. He looked to his left to find his large St.Bernard still snoring by his side. He glanced to his alarm clock, squinting as he had left the bedside light on wen passed out around quarter to one. He let out a long groan realising he had barely gotten any sleep and yet hed woken up for god knows what reason and would have to fight with himself t get back to sleep, again. That was until he heard a faint but clear pained shriek from the hall.

"What the"

Hank threw the covers off of himself and jumped out of bed earning an annoyed grunt from Sumo, He ignored the big fluffy mutt and walked over to his bedroom door and cracked it open enough to allow him to step out into the hall, It was then he noticed that whilst the light as off in Connors room the bathroom light was on, Illuminating the hall .

"Connor?"He whispered, no reply.

Hank took a deep breath before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Connor, "He repeated, barely above a whisper.

"H-Hank ?" A weak but oh so familiar voice replied.

The door creaked open to reveal Connor sitting on the floor leaning against the sink, once again wearing Hank's DPD hoodie, patterned boxers and illegally hideous socks. The hoodie adorned with blue blood. 

 

"So you're telling me your brilliant idea here was too'self-repair',"

"That was the plan yes," Connor replied, feeling slightly embarrassed of his actions and how his not so great had failed miserably leaving him with a slight but nowhere near critical blood loss and now a very pissed off? freaked out? (Scared?) lieutenant.

"And what, getting a proper repair or sumthin' wasn't a better idea? You had to scare the shit outta me instead," Hank sighed, long and low before dragging his hand down his jaw, continuing to stare straight ahead rather than at Connor.

After Hanks original freakout Connor explained that he was trying to do a self-repair on some component in his neck but couldn't seem to get it right and whilst nothing seemed damaged hed made a bit of a mess, Hank had joined him on the floor, asking continuously asking Connor variations of the same questions, trying to figure out what the hell he'd walked in on.

"Alright it's too early for this, come on you moron," Hank said before getting up and dragging the android with him.

"Uh-Hank I don't actually need sleep, remember ?" Connor replied, confused as to why he as being dragged by the arm to the lieutenant's room.

"Well you've lost the privilege of bein' left alone so you're staying with me"

Connors' cheeks flushed, Unfortunately he'd seemed to have damaged his system slightly and could no longer easily turn off some of his protocols, he was regretting his idea to tamper with his hardware more and more.

They reached the bedroom and Hank released Connor from his grasp, grumbling to himself before walking over to his side of the bed.

"Cuddle up with Sumo or somethin' there,"

"I'm sorry," Hank froze momentarily.

"Y-Yeah just no more self-repairs alright?"Hank replied, continuing to get into bed.

"Okay," A soft voice replied.

 

2:00pm

"Hangover headache?"

"No, That headache," Hank grumbled, pointing to a certain Rk800 who was currently very contently watching the world go by, leaning on a table to the right of the Chicken Feed.

"Well if it's not a hangover he must be doing something right,"

"Piss off Gary,"

"Yeah yeah, we all know if he really pissed you off he'd be long gone,"

"Just give me my damn food,"

"Didn't deny it, Id say lieutenant Anderson is going soft," Hank sighs in response before looking over at Connor, Maybe he was right, Could be time to start letting more people into his life again...


	4. Chapter.4:That damn smile

SOftWarE InsTABiliTy

Despite the fact that deviancy was slowly making it harder and harder to hide his not quite platonic feelings, and that Connor was beginning to feel scared about the fact Hank could react horribly to finding out about said feelings; Things were actually going well, Hank and him kept ploughing through cases together and Connor was earning the respect of his fellow officers at the precinct (He only Really cared about what Hank thought of him though, It had been that way since he first entered Jimmy's bar)and throughout all this change it as comforting that he was still good at his work, it was constants like this that kept him sane.

Connor was currently working with the lieutenant on a new homicide case that had landed on hanks desk yesterday, nothing special especially because even deviated Connor was one hell of a workaholic; For two months or so after the revolution, Connor, as well as any other androids still in Detroit, found themselves unemployed until the laws around androids had been amended and they were truly granted their freedom and equality. Whilst Connor refused to admit it was left extremely restless without work and drove Hank 'up the wall' ( Also managing to spoil Sumo in the process, the dog must have thought he'd become royalty and no one had decided to inform him with way Connor was pampering him)So when he was finally allowed back to the DPD to work it took a while for him to calm down, but hell if he wasn't productive.

"Connor! Gimmie your opinion on this will ya?"

Before Connor could so much as muster up a reply the doors to the DPD were flung open and the sound of heels could be heard obnoxiously clicking on the tiled floor and eyes were instantly drawn to the intruder. Said intruder was women, short and furious, her hair was blonde and curled tightly, her lips, painted a bright red were formed into a nasty scowl, her eyes, brown and practically burning with rage, She wore a black and white pencil skirt, a slit going halfway up on her left leg, loud clinking gold bangles, a simple white top neatly tucked into the skirt that let all the attention go to a rather heavy looking chunky gold necklace that hung around her neck all topped off with a violently red pair of high heels, the source of the obnoxious clicking that loudly announced her presence. Connors scans informed him that this woman was Ruth Walker, 46, unemployed and recently divorced. She stomped her way up to the desk belonging to Officer Forrest, The man looked like a deer caught in headlights before his shoulders slumped forward telling Connor this was not his first encounter with Mz Walker.

"Mz Walk-" He started, faking enthusiasm before quickly being interrupted

"Let.Me.Guess. No progress? You haven't caught the guy? You can't do your damn job?!"She shouts, More screeches but Connor has a feeling that might just her voice.

"Mam'we are doing the best we can," Forrest replies, defeated.

"Bullshit!"She screeches, again.

"Oh boy," Hank "mam'" He begins, Connor doesn't understand why he would want to get involved in this disastrous scene but he knows Hank is smart man with a good heart. The woman snaps round to look at Hank, She gives him a look over and then her eyes seem to go to something else, Connor follows her line of sight to see what else shes decided to eye up. Hanks desk plaque reading 'Lieutenant Anderson'. She composes herself and places her hand on her hip, Shes rather curvy and 'round', Connor thinks that's the right way to put it but she doesn't have a bad figure according to his database, he's not interested enough to form his own opinion. She smirks and bats her eyelashes before swaying her hips as she walked over her heels clicking loudly as she done so.

 

 

"Your funeral Hank" Jeffery sighed, practically collapsing into the chair behind his desk.

"Forests a good man and we've got enough to deal with right now so I might as well take angry rich broads off that lists,"

"Lieutenant?"Connor asked, his voice laced with concern, up until now he hadn't said much, he just listened.

"Hey come on Con You'll be fine, I've been wondering how you'd get on with a case by yourself and you're probably more capable than I'll ever be," Hank walked over to Connor, placing his hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye before giving him a smile, one of those real, heartfelt smiles,the smiles that render you speechless and dissolve every once of doubt in your body, that relax every muscle, real or synthetic and leave just verging on breathless. If Connor didn't know better he'd say Hank knew what that smile did to him and how Connor adored even the light, simple reassuring touch.

Connor took an unnecessary deep breathe before replying.

"Alright,"

"Thanks, Con," Hank all but whispered, still holding that damn smile before he walked out of Jeffery's office.

"Well look at that, Connor you just got a genuine Anderson smile, Haven't seen one of those in a while, especially not at the precinct.


	5. Chapter.5:Objective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only now discovered how to spell 'Thirium'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the slow update I've spent the past month doing exams and the next 2 weeks are going to be busy but I am already working on chapter 6 it should be out soon I wanted to make this chapter longer but it doesn't work out so instead the next chapter will be out soon after this one,
> 
> Thank you for your patience, Cole

"I'm not a damn baby Connor,"

"I know Hank,"

"I'm a lieutenant for fuck's sake,"

"I know Hank,"

The two were currently driving outside of town to Mz Walker's estate, Connor had relentlessly insisted he take at least one look over the place to see if there was anything he could pick up that may speed up the case, this lead to the constant (But lighthearted) bickering that filled the car whole ride. Hank thought Connor as just nervous to be working on cases by himself, if he hadn't been so insistent on spending the past three years convincing himself he was incapable of being loved, he could of used his skills as a lieutenant to at least acknowledge the fact that Connor may just want Hank back by his side, which, of course, was exactly what was happening.

As pathetic as it may seem, Hank was as vital a component in Connors life as the thirium in his veins.

 

 

Unfortunately, upon arrival Connor couldn't reveal more than your average officer; He scanned around the estate, still hoping to find a way to speed up the investigation and get his partner back whilst Hank interviewed Mz Walker who was overly enthusiastic to comply when she knew for definite that it would be Hank interviewing her, Connor can tell she's not a fan of androids.

He occupies himself by surveying the house and mapping out the area before he walks past a small storage room where a maid and what looks to be a gardener are speaking in hushed tones, pre-deviancy Connor would have seen this as suspicious but now Connor can see the careful hand on her back, the shy bashful smiles on their faces, their heads dipped towards each other and he knows that their just two lovers flirting.

Flirting.

A concept so unknown to Connor. He envied them, flirting was so human, so unnecessary hen you could just tell the other your feelings but hen you can actually feel you can begin to understand it and its that stupid unnecessary simplicity that makes Connor crave the interaction. He set himself a mental objective: try flirting (with Hank of course).

 

 

The two men once again got in Hanks car and drove off back to the precinct, Hank had to work on Mz Walkers break-in and Connor had technically taken his first morning off to assist Hank ( Something about that made Hank feel warm but it also pissed him off that he felt Connor wasn't yet really living his life rather filling it with work that wasn't always his own) So Connor needed to continue work on his homicide Case, Hank was relying on him to do so, or at least that's how Connor felt. Connor was once again left in a daze as he frantically researched his new self-set objective.

Web search...Flirting...

88,000,000 results (0.41 seconds) 

flirt

/fləːt/ verb

gerund or present participle: flirting

1.

behave as though sexually attracted to someone, but playfully rather than with serious intentions.

"she began to tease him, flirting with other men in front of him"

synonyms: trifle with, toy with, tease, lead on, philander with, dally with, make romantic advances to, court, woo, vamp; More

Flirting or coquetry is a social and sexual behaviour involving verbal or written communication, as well as body language, by one person to another, either to suggest interest in a deeper relationship with the other person or if done playfully, for amusement.

Here is a rundown of each common method of flirting:

The Playful Flirt. – These are the people we typically consider to be most flirtatious. ...

The Polite Flirt. ...

The Sincere Flirt. ...

The Traditional Flirt. ...

The Physical Flirt.

"CONNOR!" Connor physically jumped.

"Y-Yes lieutenant?"

"Jesus Con I've been trying to get your attention for ages, We're back already, you sure you're okay, your little self-repair didn't damage something did it?"

"No Hank I was just doing research, I suppose with deviancy it's a bit more of a daze like state,"

"Alright alright, what were you researching anyway? That coffee maker make another move on you ?" 

"The Case!"He probably shouldn't have shouted but Hank was on to something with the self-repair, it did seem to make him slightly flustered but a small part of him said that it was really Hank he should blame for that.


	6. Chapter.6: Unpredictability

November 6th

03:02pm

"But adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features,"

That moment at the now well-acquainted Chicken Feed was replaying in Connors' head a lot as of late and Connor was willing to bet what little he had that it was all due to these feelings for Hank, and his first solo case wasn't helping the situation.

This was even affecting his work as he would also bet on the fact that he researched flirting etc more than leads for his case, He couldn't bring himself to attempt 'flirting' yet and instead researched as if his sanity depended on it, in fact, it did. Connors thirium pump nearly set alight when Hank had called him yesterday for lunch. Even though they weren't even on the same side of Detroit, Even though they were on different cases, even though Connor didn't even eat! The android found himself trying to physically shake the thought out of his head as he was currently typing away like a madman at his desk in the D.P.D.He was made to adapt to human unpredictability but lately even one of his few helpful skills was failing him, You could clearly tell the android had been spending the past few months with Hank as he wore a blue and white vertical striped shirt just on the edge of being ugly and the sight of him would make you think 'Human', his frenzied tying due to the lack of any form of an Amanda protocol as the police force wasn't quite there yet and android integration was still in the early stages but as a result Connor's hair was messy and is perfect posture ruined as he slumped forward. In short, he was a mess.

He missed Hank and it hadn't even been a week. He still saw him at home and they crossed paths at work but it wasn't the same to Connor, and his new self set objective made him feel awkward around him, and Connor knew that is Hank noticed he'd most likely find a way to blame himself, the thought made Connor feel uneasy. what would happen if Hank knew how Connor felt and then rejected him, what if he jeopardised their relationship, what if his feelings-

"Hows the case goin' Con?"An oh so familiar voice asked from behind him.

"I believe it's going well, Lieutenant,"

Instead of feeling tense due to the sudden presence of Hank Connor found it soothed him and grounded his thoughts, this as Hank, his college, his partner, his friend. He wouldn't just abandon him.

 

 

8:35 pm

On route to Lt Hank Andersons home address.

The rain was lashing down outside despite the fact it was early March and Connor found himself wrapped up in watching trail down the car window, lost in a world of his own, feeling relaxed for the first time since... since he 'woke' up early that morning, he was so lost that he almost missed it when Hank asked him,

"You think its time I cut my hair?"

That snapped Connor back to reality(More forced really)but yet he was still in enough of a daze to reply hastily and blurt out a rushed and desperate and far too loud no. Hank gave him a weird look, Connor couldn't read what it meant but there was no time for that.

"Uh-No, no you shouldn't your hair suits you, Hank,"

"You sure? Doesn't just add to the overall 'washed up cop' look I got goin'?"

"Hank," Connor replied in a voice that was far too soft, but he couldn't help himself "you're not washed up, troubled, yes but in no way washed up, and I quite like your hair, it's very... you?"

"Yeah yeah, just a trim then," Connor stared at Hank, Had his opinion really meant that much? had he really been so desperate that Hank should not cut his hair that he forgot to hide his feelings at all? Would this slip up be the missing piece that tells Hank Connor loves him before Connor gets to tell him himself? If that were the case, Connor needed to hurry his 'research' and beat Hank to it. This was strange he didn't know how to feel, Happy, anxious, who knew; Feelings were still new to him.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, Connor went back to looking out the window ( his cheeks flushed a light shade of blue after making himself seem like an overeager idiot) while Hank concentrated on his driving, they sat in silence the past few months of living together meant that it the air between them was comfortable despite the fact they didn't utter a word to each other the rest of the drive. Once home Connor set into making dinner (With Hank grumbling the whole time about how he could make his own food and how he didn't need to be babied) and by nine forty-seven they were both settled on the couch watching old reruns, A scantily clad women was currently draped over a rather large muscular mans arm and the scene made Connor's cheeks flush as he was reminded of the other day when he fell at the DPD and Hank had caught him.

Unbeknownst to Connor's flush, Hank was feeling rather down and a spiral of self-depreciation was begging, he began to panic as he felt his mood was rather good lately and his confidence had been slowly rising so the fact that this crappy television cliche was making him feel like shit wasn't something he was overjoyed about and he needed a way to distract himself or ask for help like Connor had told him to countless times he just-he just couldn't bring himself to do it; instead he settled for an innocent comment.

"When I was a kid I used to say I was gonna' grow up to look like that, used to use empty bottles as 'weights' an all that, "At least he said something.

"You didn't grow up to be him, Hank, though I would definitely say that you grew up to be a man that would give him, a run for his money,"

If he had of said it to anyone else, they would have just brushed it off as a dumb childhood anecdote, but no, he said it to a bloody detective android. He expected some form of cheesy happy-go-lucky line, what he definitely didn't expect was for Connor to say, that.

Was he, hitting on him? Of fuckin' course not the droid' clearly hadn't realised quite what he had said, he was just trying to be encouraging and 'lift his mood' or whatever; Still, Hank couldn't hide the heat that went to his cheeks when he heard Connors reply, Fuckin' androids.

 

 

The next day Connor couldn't help but feel proud of himself for finally making his first attempt at flirting, whilst Hank hadn't replied Connor had seen his cheeks run red and as delighted by the outcome, Hank rarely blushed and the only had seen it was due to large quantities of alcohol beforehand so this was an absolute win a 'mission accomplished' and he could practically feel his instability rising as his feelings for the man had definitely grown.

SoFtwarE InsTABiliTy 

This left Connor stress free throughout the whole day right up until he was home once again making dinner for Hank whilst the man himself sat at the table behind him and they made pleasant conversation, the conversation took a turn when Connor as dishing out a nice curry.

"You know that lady, the one I'm working the case for ?"

"Yes, I remember she made quite a scene at the DPD, Mz Ruth Walker, why?"

"She asked me out,"

Don't panic Connor.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, figured it could be a way to get me out of the house,"

He said yes, don't panic this is fine.

"Yeah almost wrapped up her case, think a maid or something done it."

He panicked.

"Excuse he Hank but something you just gave me an idea for a lead on my own case so I think I'm going to go look into, I'll be in my room if you need me, "It took all Connors will power not to run like a child as he went down the hall and closed the door, he shouldn't act so foolish this was a completely normal situation and it wasn't as if Hank was his- and that's when it hit him, who said Hank would ever even like him back, somehow in the past two days the fear of rejection had begun to fizzle out and hed thought that eventually Hank really would be his, all it took was some confidence and for Connor to speak his feelings but that wasn't true at all. Hank was in no way his he was in no way guaranteed Hanks affection. This whole ordeal could be very much one-sided and that thought cut through Connor and made his Synthetic heartache. He never returned from his room that night and when Hank knocked to check if was alright Connor pretended to sleep. He felt so unbelievably stupid.


End file.
